When The Devil's Child Is Sick
by marimofleur
Summary: Nico Robin gets sick and now the Strawhat needs to find a special fruit to cure her. I suck at summaries and I don't wanna reveal too much so just read to find out what happens! Zorobin fic. *First Chapter Edited!
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I just wanna say that I do not own One Piece. If I did Zoro and Robin would have babies.**

**And also, I do not own that cover pic, just found it on the internet. **

This is my first fanfic so please forgive my amateur writing.

And English is not my native language so there might be some grammatical errors.

* * *

Nico Robin awoke from her deep slumber at the sound of the captain's laughter. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, spacing out until she heard the squeaking of the wooden door. It was the orange haired navigator.

"Ohayo, Nami-chan." she greeted, struggling to get up.

"Ohayo Robin! Are you feeling alright?" Nami asked worriedly.

"Eh? Ah... yeah, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" she gave her a sweet smile. She stood up and walked towards her closet rummaging it for a change of clothes. Her knees were a bit wobbly and she was feeling a bit lightheaded but she didn't want Nami to worry.

"Well, you woke up unusually late today and you look a bit pale..." Nami replied, eyeing her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Robin lied.

"Well, if you say so..." Nami sighed, knowing that she was obviously lying. "But at least let Chopper check on you later." she added before leaving.

"I'm fine. But I guess a check up wouldn't hurt." Robin assured her.

A small smile escaped Nico Robin's lips as the orange haired navigator left the room. She wasn't used to people worrying for her, and somehow it made her feel happy. To be treated as someone special made her feel happy, as a nakama and she was really thankful to Luffy and the crew. If it wasn't for them, she would have lost her will to live. She knew that they would never betray her and she was glad to be a part of them.

She grabbed a coat from her closet and put it on, for some reason she was feeling cold today when the weather outside seemed nice. She reached for the thick book resting on the bedside table and headed to the deck.

It was a typical day at the Thousand Sunny Go. The captain of the Strawhat's was having a contest on who could catch the biggest fish with the long-nosed sniper and the blue-nosed reindeer. Chopper was in awe while Usopp told him about his great fight with a giant fish. Nami was ordering ero-cook Sanji around who gladly obliged to her selfish requests. The ship's musician was chatting with their cyborg shipwright probably about panties and other perverted things.

Robin took a seat at her usual place on the Thousand Sunny, near the sleeping green-haired swordsman. She smiled at the crew's actions and started reading the thick, hardbound book she brought with her. It was halfway through the pages when she suddenly felt an intense pounding and throbbing in her head. She bit her lower lip trying to ignore the painful sensation and continued with her book, but her vision was slowly becoming blurry.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro groaned at the crew's rowdiness. He was trying to nap but it was as noisy as any other day. Sometimes he wondered if he made the right choice by choosing that idiot as his captain. Just as he was about to fall into a deep sleep, he heard the door to the female's room open and the beautiful, raven-haired Archaeologist stepped out, a book in her right hand. He had noticed that there was something unusual with her.

First, she was wearing a coat when it was thirty-two degrees Celsius. Second she was walking rather slowly and breathing heavily and lastly, she looked a bit pale and her face was flushed. As she walked towards him, Zoro pretended to be asleep, secretly watching her. He let out a soft snore and left his one eye-the one without a scar, slightly open.

He watched her for a few minutes as she sat down and read her book. She looked like she was having a hard time, like she was sick but she continued to ignore the pain.

He noticed her biting her lips and frowning from time to time.

_This woman..._ he sighed.

Just as he stood up to talk to her, a loud thud was heard as her body crashed to the ground. He looked down at the woman near her feet.

Nico Robin lied on the ground. Her body curled into a ball, she was panting heavily and she grasped her head tightly. Drops of sweat formed on her forehead.

"Robin!" Zoro's call echoed throughout the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

The Strawhats hurriedly rushed over to Robin's side as they heard Zoro's cry for help. She was lying on the floorboard convulsing and shaking tremendously. It was the first time they saw Robin in this kind of state.

"**Robin!** Doctor! We need a doctor! Oh wait, that's me!" The little zoan type user panicked and started examining Robin's body.

He asked them to move her body to the sick bay and began by checking her pulse and temperature. He took her blood sample and inspected it for signs of a disease. His eyes grew bigger at the sudden realization. He had never encountered these signs before but he knew about it from a book in Doctorine's library.

"This is..." Choper gulped.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked anxiously.

The crew stared at the blue-nosed doctor, waiting for his answer. "Chopper..." Luffy prodded.

"Robin is... probably infected with Thalassa Virus" Chopper said. his eyes on the floor.

"Thalassa Virus?" The whole crew repeated.

The doctor rushed to the ship's library in search for the book that described the said disease. He secretly brought that book with him from Drum Island before leaving with Luffy and the crew.

"Thalassa Virus, meaning Ocean Virus. As the name suggests, it is often acquired in the ocean. The origin and vector are unknown. It is a rare but lethal virus among pirates." The crew was silent as Chopper read the certain phrase from the book out loud. He paused for a bit and continued "The virus often killed its host in seventy-two hours, resulting in a painful death."

Gasps filled the Thousand Sunny Go. They sat in silence for seconds, not knowing what to say.

"H-How about the cure?" Usopp was the first to break the silence.

"That... there is no real cure for it yet, but there is a myth..." he hesitated.

"A myth?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, In a certain island in the New World, there is a magical fruit that can cure this disease. It is a blue pear-shaped fruit that is similar in appearance to a devil's fruit."

"A mystery fruit?" Luffy said.

"Yeah, But... It's only a myth, so I don't know if it truly exists." Chopper said, tears formed on his eyes, threatening to fall any second.

Chopper was one of the closest to Robin in the crew. He simply admired everything about her. She was no doubt, the smartest one in the group, She found her really beautiful too. He loved her, not in a romantic kind of way but as a nakama. She was like a mother to him. He always spend time with her, playing boardgames and going to bookstores with her in every island. She sometimes read him books before going to sleep and they even bathed together.

"We have to at least take chances, Chopper do you know where the island is?" Nami smiled at him encouraging him that everything will be okay. They would find that fruit and save Robin.

"The coordinates of the island are listed on this book." He replied showing it to the navigator.

"We have more than two days to find the fruit! Yohohoho!" Brook said trying to lighten the mood.

"OWW! Let's find that mystery fruit! SUPER!" Franky yelled, making his signature pose.

"Don't worry! _Robin-chwan~_ We'll definitely find that fruit!"

"Yosh! Let's go! To the Mystery Fruit!" Luffy Yelled.

"YEAH!"

. . .

* * *

**So I added some things on the first chapter which was supposed to be part of the second chapter but I think it would be better this way.**

There is no such thing as Thalassa Virus(I think) . I made it up.

I know the name of the virus sounds weird, But I just couldn't think of any other decent name.

Thalassa is actually a greek word for ocean. Google it.

So what do you think? Is there too much conversations going on or is it okay?

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is finally done!

First, I want to thank all those who wrote reviews!

I suggest you re-read the last part of this chapter cause I edited a lot, though the thought is the same, so It's okay if you don't.

Again, **I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Fortunately, the land where the mystery fruit could be found was near from their current position. "Six Hours" as estimated by the Strawhat crew's navigator. Nami was always right with her calculations. She did spent two years in Weatheria after all, learning about the different kinds of weather in the New World and making the best of her navigation skills. She promised herself that she would become the best navigator within two years so she could take them wherever they want to go.

The Strawhats were becoming impatient as Robin's condition took a turn for the worse. Her fever had gone up considerably and Chopper was trying his best to prevent the virus from spreading, but to no avail. Sanji was in the kitchen trying to come up with a concoction that might make the archaeologist feel better.

It didn't take long before the green-haired swordsman spotted an island.

"Everyone! It's an island" Zoro peeked out from the crow's nest.

The whole crew stopped from their random activities and gathered on the deck. As they got closer to the island the temperature started to get colder and drops of snow started to fall on the Thousand Sunny.

Without wasting any time, Nami started to discuss her plans to the crew. "Alright, I decided to divide us into two groups. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper, you guys take Robin and look for the magical fruit. The rest of us will stay here to guard the ship." She said.

"Oi Wait, Girly! What do you mean bring Nico Robin? Won't her condition just get worse?" Franky asked.

"I know that! But, we don't have any second to waste! We don't even know when the virus started spreading so we have to give her the fruit as soon as possible." Nami explained.

With that said, The strawhats started with their preparations so they would be ready to go as soon as they reach the Island.

* * *

The monster trio along with cotton-candy loving reindeer got off of Sunny as soon as they dropped the anchor. Sanji was carrying a huge bag filled with food as requested by Luffy and Chopper was holding on to his backpack loaded with medical supplies in case of emergency. Zoro was in charge of carrying Robin. Nami told them that it would be too dangerous to leave her to Luffy knowing how reckless their captain was. Of course the love-cook couldn't accept it at first but Luffy insisted that he should carry the large bag of food.

"Marimo, don't you dare drop Robin-chan! I'll kill you!" Sanji threatened him.

"I won't! You're just jealous curly-brow!" Zoro retreated. He got down on his knees and carried Robin on his back.

His face reddened as he felt Robin's hot breath tickling his ear and her soft body pressed against his back with a strap.

_This isn't the time to be thinking about that!_ He looked down, trying to hide his blush.

"Oi! Shithead! Why are you blushing? You're not thinking dirty thoughts about Robin-chwan, are you?" Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up! I'm not the same as you, ero-cook!"

Nami sighed. _I hope everything turns out fine._ She thought.

* * *

The strawhats had been roaming through the cold island for a few hours, looking for the mystery fruit. It was tiring to walk when the ground was filled with white tufts of snow.

The Island was literally a forest, an evergreen forest. It was full of trees in different kinds and plants, or as Chopper would like to call, "Herbal Plants". The doctor got so excited at the sight of so many medicinal plants, he may have forgotten the real reason they were there.

"This land is great! There's a lot of plants that can be useful!" Chopper exclaimed, his eyes shining. He began picking up an assortment of plants.

"But we still can't find the one fruit that we really need. Sanji, MEAT!" Luffy whined. His stomach was grumbling, they had been walking on the forest for a few hours now and there wasn't a single clue on the fruit's whereabouts. It was usually Robin's job to figure this kind of things.

"Fine. I guess we could eat first before continuing our search." Sanji agreed, sitting down near the cliff which the water falls, seeing as it was the driest place they could find.

The strawhats started eating the food Sanji prepared. Luffy happily eating everything his hand could reach. It was halfway through the meal when they heard a sound. The green-haired swordsman unconsciously grabbed his katana, Sanji stood up and Luffy stopped devouring his meat. Chopper gulped nervously and turned into Kung-Fu point.

"Who's there?" Zoro held his katana tighter.

Silence.

"Come Out!" Sanji challenged.

"**GET OUT OF HERE!**" The voice said.

"Who are you?" Luffy called.

"**I'M THE GOD OF THIS ISLAND!**" A deep voice echoed through the forest and the ground below them started shaking.

...

* * *

So, that's it.

I edited a few things because I felt that there is something missing.

So how is it? Please review!


End file.
